The Sage Ashikabi
by Kyuubi16
Summary: At the request of an old friend he has returned. Reuniting with his precious student the three of them now move to derail Minaka's mad game and save the Wagtails. Naruto finds himself not only dealing with his growing number of Sekirei but eliminating these dark mysterious entities that have been showing up and praying on others in the dead of night.
1. Naruto Returns!

The Sage Ashikabi

0

Naruto x ?

0

Story Start

0

 _'To think after all these years I've returned._ ' Stepping down the flight of stairs was a young man. Sun-kissed blond hair spiked out, kept cut short with a crystal like glow to it. His skin was a light shade of tan and smooth and his eyes a cerulean blue shade like the ocean. He was a young man that looked to be in his late twenties, maybe early thirties wearing a fit orange dress shirt with reversible cuffs, black dress jacket, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. On his shoulder he carried a large blue and white duffel bag.

He made his way from the private jet to where the Limousine was waiting for him. The security features needed to enter the city was irksome; then again, one could say that about a lot of M.B.I. setup. Then again considering he could fool the system easily it didn't bother him.

Even with all the gains that happened with technology his Mysticism won out. Maybe one day the technology might be a hassle, but today was not that day. Naruto passed by the suits that were lined up and got to the limo where his personal driver Reginald was waiting.

Reginald was a man going into his forties. A healthy build of an average man that did moderate exercise. Dark hair and prominent jaw dressed in a dark Italian double-breasted suit.

"Good Afternoon Naruto-sama, your guest has already arrived and taken her seat in the Limousine. "

"Well done Reginald. For our Itinerary I wish for you to head to the Northern part of the city. Upon arriving in the area I will give you further instructions."

"Very well." The man replied as he got into the driver's seat of the car. While normally drivers would open the door for what was deemed as important men or women Naruto never liked little things like that. He felt it made a person spoiled and was fully capable of opening his own door. With that he climbed inside.

Aah yes it was a person he was all too familiar with.

Sahashi Takami. Senior Staff at M.B.I.

The years had been kind to her. She was still slender and chesty from what he remembered with grey eyes dressed in a pair of dark trousers and black top. For a woman who had two kids she looked amazing. The only thing that had changed was that her now once beautiful and lustrous black hair was now an exotic grey.

"Aah Takami-chan have you finally decided to give in to your mad passions and desires for me?" He casually asked as he opened the minibar.

To her credit she only reacted to a minor eye twitch this time. "I see somethings haven't changed."

"Well, you come to learn with age you have to take time to enjoy all the things in life you missed out on during your youth." He sagely replied as Takami took out a cigarette, and began to light it.

Naruto quickly blew out the lit cigarette to which Takami groaned. "I hate when you do that."

"And you know I hate cigarettes. They make your breath smells likes ash and messes up your lungs. Now are we going to get to the reason you called me here? Because as you should know developments that have occurred after I left have put me in a mood less than merciful towards all things M.B.I." His sudden turned to coldness had unnerved the woman. There was a reason why Naruto was known as the scariest living being.

She also understood his sudden shift. Takehito was his friend. It was odd how quickly the two men bonded, but understandable. Takehito was a peaceful man and an inquiring mind that always sought out the peaceful solution. Even if Naruto never said anything it was easy to see that in some small way Naruto saw a bit of himself in the man.

Despite personal misgivings he was willing to adjust some of the first Sekirei into combatants so they could protect the rest of their kin. It was no secret that humans potential for war would always be a major part of the species. The Sekirei would have been enslaved and bred for war that would cause irreversible damage to the planet.

Initially M.B.I. Had been a far nobler venture when Naruto had left all those years ago. Dedicating to researching and protecting the Sekirei, but things had changed.

"Then I'll get right to the point Naruto. I need your help with the Sekirei Plan that Minaka has recently started a few Months ago."

Would things have been different if he acted after the invasion that happened at Kamikura island? Would he have been able to do anything? Protecting the Sekirei while hunting the entities would have been difficult for even him. Even then as much as he hated to admit it, he wouldn't have known the first thing to do for the developing Sekirei.

While a psycho Minaka was still brilliant which showed thanks to the Conglomerate that M.B.I. managed to become in his absence.

The years had changed him, preventing him from making the same impulsive actions and mistakes he would have in his youth. For the time being the Sekirei would have to be safe where they were while Naruto hunted the entities that mysteriously showed up all those years ago. "What will you have me do?"

"I need your help in protecting the Sekirei that we let out of the labs," replied Takami before producing an M.B.I. Pad, which was basically like the IPad, except it was made by M.B.I. using their advanced technology, and you could access the M.B.I. database if you had to proper access code.

Such devices were highly coveted and orders were given

"So how bad has Minaka let it become? How out of control has it gone since I have been away?"

"Very bad. Ashikabi with Sekirei have forcibly winged other Sekirei against their Will and are using them to control territory like they were the Yakuza. Currently Shinto Teito has three major Ashikabi with territories that cover the South, the West, and the East with their Sekirei being the enforcers for each," Takami answered with Naruto scowling at the three names.

It was astounding how anyone can be brilliant yet so stupid at the same time. Had he not considered the possibility that one Ashikabi could wing enough Sekirei that even M.B.I. would not be able to stand against them?

"I already assigned a Guardian of Unwinged Sekirei, but he can only do so much, and I can't risk using any other person capable of doing such a job."

Naruto continued going through the list of Sekirei along with their status. He stopped when his eyes fell upon a certain Sekirei.

'Miya-chan.' It made sense that she wasn't winged. Their pillar. Their Queen. Even though she loved Takehito dearly he nor anyone had been capable of getting Miya to react…well…besides…

He quickly dismissed the thought as he continued memorizing the information. The Sekirei that were winged. Their Ashikabi. Who was in the labs receiving adjustments. Everything he would need to know.

"Wait a minute…" He came across number seven. Akitsu. "What's this scrapped number business?" From what he could see some idiot screwed up the process and caused her to wing herself.

"Sekirei #7. Akitsu. She escaped the labs after her Adjustor was fired for his stupidity and arrogance. From what we were able to get out of that pig he planned on winging Akitsu despite her having no reaction to him. He screwed up the process and tried to take out on her to which she fought back. By the time anyone arrived to the scene he was dying and half the lab was coated in ice. She only escaped because Minaka let her out for his own amusement to see just how a 'scrapped number' could possibly factor into the game," Takami answered.

"She has a name, you shouldn't call her by that terrible title."

"I'm sorry Naruto, but that's her official title, and just about every Sekirei now within the city of Shinto Teito knows it," replied Takami.

"Considering no one was able to check the damages or see if her adjusting could be fixed its irresponsible to assume she can't be winged. Minaka is a damn moron. Fortunately that's a flaw we can use against him." Naruto would have went and killed the man right now if he wasn't sure that the bastard probably had some sort of dead man switch planted in all the adjusted Sekirei. Minaka would not leave things up to chance, especially with knowledge of the one person who could easily stop him out there and it being common knowledge how far Naruto would go to protect innocent life.

"So...what do you plan on doing?"

"I'm going to have Reginald drop me off then have him take you to M.B.I. Before I make any moves I need to visit an old friend. To which after that I will go find and make sure Akitsu is safe. Then I will go about the process of stopping these abusive Ashikabis. What about you?"

"I'm currently the assigned Adjustor for Sekirei #108 Kusano. The little girl is so full of life and wants to see the outside world. I'm actually going to take her on a little trip to the park in a few days to see a spot where some flowers grow," Takami answered with a small smile at the end.

"In that case take care of her. " Naruto then gave Reginald the name of the address he wished to be dropped off at as well as orders to drop Takami off as her place of employment.

He wished he had paid a little more attention to the weather as the sky was littered with clouds. The sound of soft rumbling was indicating it was going to rain soon. Either way that would not deter him. There was only one place she would be today. The anniversary of that day.

The rain began to pour but Naruto continued his trek. It was easy to spot her, a head of violet in front of a headstone.

He moved over the kneeling woman as he removed his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. The woman's head snapped up to meet his gaze. Her face stricken with tears. "S-Sensei." The woman murmured. Were her eyes deceiving her?

"I don't think Takehito would want you out here drowning in misery like this." He told her calmly. "Take however much time you need."

A sense of warmth welled up within the woman. A faint beating in her heart slowly began. While neither had realized it at the time the Bond between Sekirei and Ashikabi was being formed.

What she had with Takehito. Admiration. Appreciation. A strong emotional bond, but the love was more platonic. It was more of the strongest type of platonic friendship one could have. Because Miya knew that a Sekirei being with anyone, but their true partner would stunt their emotional growth and power, preventing them from reaching their full potential.

There had always been something there, but now there was no denying it. The distance had made things easier, but now the pain and loneliness would be unbearable.

On one hand it felt difficult to accept these feelings as she felt she would be betraying her bond to Takehito on the other hand denying the bond would only cause misery. Denying the bond was not an option, but taking things slow and giving time for her to get used to it might make things easier.

"Sensei." She stood up and faced him. "I'm ready to leave."

"In that case it would only be proper for me to escort a lady home."

A smile tugged at her lips. "How gentlemanly of you."

With that the two of them began their journey out of the graveyard.

Naruto couldn't help but feel concerned. He liked to think after all these years he still knew Miya fairly well and the inner turmoil she was exhibiting was plain.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the house-turned-Inn. A simple two-story building in the classical Japanese style, with the second floor for the bedrooms, and everything else on the first floor.

"So this is the Inn? I feel the atmosphere. I think I'm going to like staying here."

"I'm glad." Miya had a true smile upon her face. That expression, that joy, she was most beautiful when she was happy.

Turning and giving Naruto a formal bow, Miya opened the front door. "Welcome Home, to Maison Izumo. May you ever find peace within these walls."

A smile graced Naruto's lips. It was good to see his old student was as he remembered. "Thank you for the hospitality of this house and for your generosity may you be blessed."

"Ufufu, I see your time away hasn't changed you Sensei."

They entered the house, removing their footwear in the entrance as was proper, then Miya showed him upstairs to a room labeled '202'. With that she gave him the time of which the meals would be served as well as the house rules of no lewd acts, and no violence within the walls of the Inn.

Naruto handed her an envelope of money that would cover the next six months.

Miya left Naruto to his new room, and he stepped inside. Naruto began to search the room, being thorough and found many small hidden cameras.

Well this seemed rather familiar. Naruto decided to explore the inn a bit more. Looking around he found the little bathhouse, very traditional in style.

After finishing his exploration he arrived at the table to eat dinner. He took a moment to examine Miya. She was the same slender yet shapely woman he remembered with fair skin and brown eyes. Her waist length purple hair had short bangs in a hime-style. Her state of dress was different then he last saw her, a purple hakama, white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals, and a white ribbon to hold her hair in place.

For a moment dinner was quiet and enjoyable. It stayed that way for a few moments until Naruto decided to drop a revelation on her. "I'm going to be fighting against Minaka's Sekirei plan."

Surprise showed in Miya's face as she clutched her cup of tea. "So you know what he's been up to?"

"Takami contacted me. Things are going out of control. For what's it worth I'm sorry for leaving. I had no idea things would haven't gotten that bad."

"Do not blame yourself Sensei. You chose the decision that would protect innocent lives." Though not everyone understood that. "What do you plan on doing?"

"First, I'm going to become familiar with the territory of the city while also looking for number seven Akitsu."

"The one that they say is broken? Those fools, what they've done to my birds are unforgivable. If not for the fact that I'm sure Minaka has some sort of fail-safe involved I would have ended his life a long time ago."

"Don't worry Miya. One way or another we'll save them. All of them." He promised her.


	2. Naruto and Miya!

The Sage Ashikabi

0

Naruto x ?

0

Story Start

0

Two days had passed. So far he had proven unlucky for his search for number seven. At the very least he was find himself growing familiar with the city once more.

And during those two days Miya had been acting increasingly odd around him. Watching him, her expression often distant. She would always find excuses to leave the room and he had an idea why.

She was reacting to him.

He wasn't sure how to react. He cared for her. She was definitely attractive. Yet he feared making a move out of the possibility that he might hurt her. Miya more than any Sekirei knew the importance of a genuine bond between an Ashikabi and a Sekirei. That much was certain.

And she was hurting.

And he was standing by and allowing this to happen.

 _'I will not allow that!'_

The fact he was the cause of pain to someone he cared about deeply was not something he could simply allow. He had been so lost in his thoughts, so quick in haste when he tore down the hallway he paid little attention to what or who was end them.

Crashing into the one he was so desperate to meet. The end result was two people tumbling to the ground in a heap of limbs.

Naruto landed on top of her, head first buried into her cleavage, his legs around hers. He brought his face up and looked down at his wide-eye blushing student.

She felt warm.

He noticed their faces were inches apart.

"S-Sensei."

Those lips of hers, so kissable.

"Miya-chan…I."

Their faces drew closer. Instinct. Desire. It fueled them, drew them closer.

That was when Miya felt it, a sensation in her heart.

They were so close she could see her own reflection in his eyes and feel his hot breath wash across her face.

"I'm sorry." She reacted, knocking him away to both of their surprise. A hand went to her chest. It was beating so erratically

"Miya-chan wait!" He shouted, reaching out to her as he watched her figure retreat to her room.

Naruto had waited in front of her room. No answer. No sound. Nothing. He grew anxious. He could not wait anymore.

"Miya-chan?" Naruto called through the door to her room, knocking several times. He didn't receive an answer so he knocked again and called louder. "Miya-chan!"

"Go away."

She was hurting. Miya would have been more composed then that instead of blunt. It was easy to forget that despite the mature aura and mannerisms she liked to project that Miya like her brethren were naïve to things, to the nature of the world she lived in.

"I won't. You're hurting and I won't leave you like this. Talk to me."

"There is nothing to talk about Sensei."

Naruto sighed, of all the things she could have picked up from him why the hell did she have to pick up his stubbornness?

"We both know you're lying. Come on, Miya, I know you're hurting over this. Let me help you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're reacting to me and we both know this." This time nothing but silence greeted his response. "Now are you going to let me in or do I have to make my own way in?" He waited for a moment until he heard the sound of footsteps. The door soon opened and he was disheartened by what he saw. Messy hair. Puffy and red eyes. Her kimono disheveled in appearance. "Miya-chan, please."

Miya stared at him for a second, before opening the door, allowing Naruto to step inside.

The door closed behind him and Naruto finally saw Miya's room. As expected of Miya her room was plain. A bed. Dresser for clothing and…momentos of her late husband gathered together in front of a shrine.

Miya walked further into the room, standing on the other side away from him. The way she covered herself made his stomach twist.

'Was she…was she afraid of him?' The very thought made him want to throw up. How could she ever fear him? How could she ever think he would do anything to hurt her?

"Okay Sensei, you wanted to talk. I'm listening."

"What's happening here is not normal circumstances. Your heart is in turmoil and winging you now without solving the issue would just hurt the both of us. What should I say in this situation? You shouldn't give up your chance at happiness? That your husband wouldn't want you to give up on love? As much as I hate to say it, human love is so much more fragile than a bond between a Sekirei and Ashikabi. So easy it can be broken, but there is beauty in it. Without those sensations without the blond there are many couples who have a love that would last a lifetime. Takehito was my friend and I won't mar his memory by dismissing what you two shared because I know what it's like to love someone until the day they died. So let me tell you the story of a woman by the name of Hyuuga Hinata."

His story went on for hours. He spared no expense as he regaled a tale from the moment he met her and every important and cherished memory they shared. His fondness for her and the life they shared. He had been there, holding her hand the day she passed away. He had been there when they buried her. He had missed his chance to see her again when he finally passed on, her soul having reincarnated. He was brought back to life against his whims and after having dealt with the one responsible was asked by the governing spirits of the other world to help a world he had no history or love for and because of the kind of person he was he had accepted. Walking the earth, alone, with only the memories of his loved ones passed and the loneliness that came with it. His race and anything from that time that was important to his identity was gone.

And despite the tragedy he still had the potential to smile. He still cared. He still loved. And right now he was here with her because she was hurting and he knew it was hit fault. He wanted to help her and knew it could only happen if she allowed it.

"You're more than just my student. You're a dear friend. I was always fond of you. Seeing you grow strong made my heart swell with pride. How much you cared for the little ones warmed my heart. I had hoped that we could be together again, but not at the cost of me hurting you. I just needed you to know, to understand, for you to be okay. I won't force this on you. I'll leave, just please, at least find a reason to smile again. I'll save them. I'll save all the Sekirei I promise so please Miya-chan find a reason to smile again." He got up to leave and only got a few steps when suddenly he was stopped.

He turned to see Miya had grabbed his hand. "M-Miya-chan?"

"S-Sensei." Tears threatened to fall. "I…I've been reacting to you for a long time now. When you had left and I focused on Takehito. I...I choose to ignore that pain in my chest because I was afraid. I couldn't bear the thought of you not accepting me. Of feeling the same way. You always told us that you had a path that only you could walk. That you wanted us to be strong so we could take care of ourselves. You always emphasized you wouldn't always be around so I thought that meant you had no room in your heart for another. Especially when I saw how you turned down Kazehana." Naruto eye's widened. She had seen that? "To be rejected by one Ashikabi is truly a most horrible feeling."

He knew Miya didn't mean anything by it, but that was a hell of a gut punch. He had to find her. He had to find Kazehana and apologize. God its been years. If anything had happened to her because of his choice he would never be able to forgive herself.

"That's when I turned to Takehito and found myself growing to admire him. He was different from you and so light-hearted that when I opened up my heart to him I knew in good conscious that he simply wasn't just a replacement. But now I realize, how could I claim to have been a devout wife when deep down my heart was yearning for another?"

The tears began to fall from Miya's eyes. He reacted, his hands cupping her cheeks, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears.

"If love was so simple, easy, and clean, it wouldn't be that special force that drives us together. Forgive me Miya-chan. All these years you must have felt horrible. I never meant to hurt you like that. I...you weren't the only one. Because I fell for you as well." He said to her utmost surprise. "A sweet, studious young woman who lived for her family. You were so much like my Hinata that for a moment I had considered that if I was with you the pain of missing her would go away. That's when I knew I could not be with you. You did nor deserve to be a replacement and I needed time to grieve and let go before I was ready for anything meaningful. And seeing you here now I vividly recall those feelings you stir up in me. I want to see you smile. I want you to be happy. I want us to live in the moment. I want us to be just Naruto and Miya. Ashikabi and Sekirei. Friends. Partners. Everything. Because I…" And finally he realized it. The truth he wasn't ready to admit all those years ago. The feeling he wasn't ready to accept. That he couldn't accept until now. Until he was done running away. "…love you Miya!"

After all these years at long last. Their lips crashed together and light filled the room. It was like a flash bang went off, a blinding light filled the room. Majestic, angel like wings of impressive size exploded to life behind Miya in a bright golden-white array as their extended size nearly filled the room.

And then the wings faded. All that remained was him, and the woman, kissing him passionately.

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her close as he returned the kiss. Miya body became flush with his, her soft curves molding into his form.

Pulling away slightly Miya looked into the startled cerulean eyes of her Ashikabi. "From this day forth unto Forever, I shall stand by you. Your enemies shall be mine, and my enemies shall be yours, Ashikabi-sama, my long cherished beloved. I am forever yours."

Naruto raised a hand and caressed her cheek. "No Miya," he intimately said, dropping the chan from her name. "We belong to each other. I am your…Naruto."

"Then we are each other's forever. Naruto…" A faint blush adorned her cheek.

* * *

Mid Bio Informatics, or MBI for short, was a multi-billion dollar corporation specializing in the research and development of technology. So that covered everything from cell phones to the equipment used in hospitals and their headquarters was coincidentally located in the very center of Tokyo. A large clock-tower styled building which was coincidentally also the tallest building in the city.

The man behind it all was Hiroto Minaka. A man many would considered handsome, dressed in all white clothing including a cape and never without his trade mark glasses. Like Takami his hair was far from standard, being completely white. For a man considered one of the greatest minds of his time he was also considered by many to be a Grade A lunatic.

The company was responsible for "The Sekirei Plan". To facilitate this plan, MBI was slowly buying up all the land withing Tokyo. It would be so much easier to control what was to occur if they owned the entire city, but even they realized that some places would simply not sell out. So they were going for land first, then they would try for buildings. Currently the company owned little more than half the city.

M.B.I. of course had a means to monitoring their Sekirei. Every purchased made by the cards. Every winging. Information on their Ashikabi. There was hardly a thing the company didn't know when the Sekirei was involved.

So which was why this one event, something thought impossible had sent so many of their 'great minds' into a shit storm. The panic was because of the impossible.

Miya, Sekirei Zero-One, had been winged. And the image by her was none other than Uzumaki Naruto.

The Most dangerous man and Human in the world.

The most dangerous woman and Sekirei in the world.

Together.

Only Minaka and Takami knew anything about the strange blond newcomer and the former was currently laughing his ass off.

'Damnit Uzumaki.' Takami knew when Naruto did things, he always did things big, but something like this was over the top, even for him.

"Haha! What a surprise our old friend Naruto-kun has returned and even joined the game. Oh this puts on a spin I wasn't expecting. This is going to be so much fun."

"How the hell can you even find this funny? You know full and well this is the kind of thing Naruto would kill over!" Between Naruto and Minaka, Takami didn't know what she was going to have first. A stroke or a coronary.

"Come now Takami-kun can't you see the potential in this? Only three great powers is so cliché, but four is a nice even number. He'll definitely have the other Ashikabi scrambling to catch up." Minaka was practically cackling.

Minaka's lack of worry began to trouble Takami. She hoped that Naruto was making progress in his plan.


	3. The Single Digit!

The Sage Ashikabi

0

Naruto x ?

0

Story Start

0

Had they fallen asleep on the bed? Naruto couldn't quite remember all the details. What he did notice was the weight of a body on top him, one that began to stir. "I guess we must of fell asleep."

"I don't know why, but I just wanted to be closer to you. I want to feel like other Sekirei with their Ashikabi." Miya's voice was soft, gentle in a way that soothed away Naruto's troubles.

"We should wash up and get dressed. I would not wish to keep the humble land lady from her duties." Naruto playfully teased her.

"Well _dearest_ seeing as we are now together that means the Inn is half yours and it would only be proper that you would take care of all the necessary chores before enjoying breakfast." Miya could not keep the coyness off her face. If not for all the experience she had in the role as the humble land lady Naruto was sure her expression would be a bit more smug.

"Very well then _honey_. " Cheekily he brought his fingers together and created clones. The look Miya was sending him was an indication that she had forgotten he could do that. Naruto knew that someway his precious student was going to find a way to make him pay, but the expression on her face was currently well worth it.

* * *

Up in a dark, hidden room, a red haired woman was watching the unfolding events in the dining hall of Maison Izumo with a wolf-like grin.

Matsu, Sekirei Zero-Two, Brain-type, and certifiable genius. 'Welcome back Sensei.' Matsu was absolutely giddy. She couldn't believe sensei was back. The only thing that was keeping the horny redhead from running down there, getting winged, and riding the blond raw was the fact that she was sure Miya might actually kill her if she did so.

That and right now Miya needed this bit of time with sensei. After all, if the other Ashikabi were like matches then Sensei was going to be like a bonfire. The ability to wing Miya pretty strongly suggested that he'd had no problem virtually winging any Sekirei.

Matsu couldn't help but groaned. She hoped that she wouldn't have to wait too long. She had long to experiment with her Ashikabi and now that a viable option was here she couldn't wait.

* * *

Sekirei Number 10, Uzume, a woman with long dark brown hair, and brown eyes yawned as she strolled into the dining room of Izumo Inn. She had only just woken up after pulling yet another all-nighter being by her Ashikabi Chiho's side.

"Ara, Uzume-chan…I believe you have been told about wandering the Inn improperly dressed…" Miya said firmly, the demonic Han'nya mask appearing above her head and leering down at the lingerie clad sekirei.

"Eh…? Ah. I wondered why it was so cold." Uzume muttered as she fled back to her room with cold sweat running down her face. That damn Han'nya mask scared the crap out of her.

Dressed in a tight fitting violet belly top with golden star on the front and a golden "10" on the back T-Shirt and jeans that did nothing whatsoever to hide her large shapely breasts and tight butt, Uzume once more entered the dining room, this time with wariness in her steps. Seeing she wasn't in danger of being smacked with a ladle or banned from eating, she took her place at the table and started to eat.

She really appreciated Miya letting her stay here, but if you combined her strictness with her prudish nature and quick judgement, you got a situation that made the brown-haired Sekirei really wish she could find her own place.

"I've finished moving my things Miya."

Uzume's head whipped up at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. She was surprised at the fact a newcomer had moved into the inn and a human male at that? Was this some new development she had slept through?

"I see everything has been set out." The grinning blond said as the spread that was breakfast was already laid out on the table.

"Of course, would you expect any less?" She responded with a smile as she poured water from the kettle in their cups in preparation for tea. Naruto took his seat next to Miya, bringing an arm around her waist and kissing her cheeks.

"Naruto. We do not engage in such acts in front of others." It was funny by his simple actions he could fluster the woman so. Oh he was going to milk it for all it was worth as eventually she was going to get used to his teasing again.

"Oh hello, I'm Naruto and I'm Miya's Ashikabi. You must be Uzume-san right?"

Mouth agape, Uzume was trying to comprehend what she was seeing.

Miya had.

Miya was.

Miya had been winged.

Miya…had been WINGED.

MIYA HAD BEEN WINGED.

There was only one way Uzume could exclaim the magnitude of this situation. "Holy shit!" And got a ladle to the head for her troubles as well as a glaring Miya.

"Such language will not be tolerated in polite company Uzume-chan." Once more Miya was lecturing the free spirited Sekirei.

One thing was certain. Things were definitely going to be a bit more interesting at the inn.

"While not the most appropriate topic for breakfast we need to continue discussing our strategy. Like for one, how much hold does Minaka currently have over the Sekirei?"

"There are two means of which I can elaborate on, possibly three. The first is the indoctrination process.

Most Sekirei have been taught, coerced and genetically altered to obey the orders of the scientists and specialists around them."

"We'll have to consider the only thing Minaka monitored is whether or not the people he has adjusting is loyal to him. Considering this whole plan its apparent he doesn't care about the lives of others so there's no telling how screwed up some of these adjustors may be or the mental issues that could have been passed on."

"That is an unfortunate possibility. With MBI as their sole source of information, their sole source of interaction with the human world until they are let out leaves them naïve and vulnerable. They're even further depended on MBI because it pays for most of their needs."

"So we'll have to break their indoctrination."

"Second is the Disciplinary Squad. Three sekirei known for being as vicious as they are powerful. Karasuba being one of them."

If he had been winged to any other Sekirei, that would have posed a problem, but not with Miya at his side.

"And let me guess, the third if the ship you Sekirei were found in?" He asked as Miya nodded. For now they needed to focus on what they could work on.

"As for operating openly, MBI controls the Japanese government from behind the scenes. They have done so for at least ten years, and the company owns the city of Tokyo entirely. They also own the newspapers and the police and every cable company as well as controlling the cable towers."

Naruto figured as much. He would need control of the officers to police the ordinary people and have control to limit off zones in the city for combat. Control of the newspaper and television to broadcast what he wanted and to limit the information to the outside world. There probably wasn't a single thing in this city MBI hadn't gotten its grubby hands into.

"The best thing for me to do is to try and find as many allies as possible. If I can recruit other Ashikabi to our odds that will improve our success rate. Either way I need to continue looking for our lost little feather." He said as he leaned over and kissed Miya on the cheek.

The Landlady still couldn't help feeling embarrassed at the public display of affection. Grinning to Uzume Naruto spoke, "Nice meeting you Uzume-san, unfortunately I have to run."

"Aah, Naruto," Miya called out to him.

"Don't worry I got the list," He pulled the list of groceries out of his pocket. "I'll be home in time for preparation of dinner."

* * *

Hikari and Hibiki Sekirei eleven and twelve had screwed up. Hikari the impulsive and hot tempered of the two was tall with a slender build. She had long black hair that she wears in two ponytails and hazel eyes. Her usual outfit was that of a violet two piece suit that looked like an S&M outfit.

Hibiki the more polite and sensible of the two was the spitting image of her sister with the exception of having a small bust and wearing a purple version of the same outfit.

It had started a few days ago when their Aashikabi had gotten fired from his job. Considering he was a bit of a slacker and mooch that meant they didn't have much money.

So in order to bring in food they had to get jobs at a maid cafe. Sure, the pay and tips were great, but perverts young and old continuously try to feel them up and proposition them to no end. It was an annoyance, a nightmare of continuous sexual harassment.

In order to improve their chances in the game the two had took to attacking and deactivating unwinged Sekirei. By some cosmic cruelty they had come across a single number.

And not just any single number, but the hottest tempered of all of them. Tsukimi. Now they were running from their lives avoiding her water attacks.

Turning in the alley proved to be their save grace as they rushed just as a figure landed.

When Naruto landed from the rooftop the last thing he had expected was for someone to collide into him. He made the move to catch the person who began to fall after the collison and caught her.

She was remarkably beautiful.

She was dressed in a long black coat open at the front with a very short white under dress stretched to the maximum to cover her amazing chest. A black choker on her neck stood out against its elegant curve, and long black boots with black stockings followed her legs up to mid-thigh. Blond hair flowed down and around her body in waves to the small of her back and to the side of her face framing an attractive face dominated by lively blue eyes on a body whose proportions could at the very least be described as angelic.

"Sorry about that miss." He apologized as he helped her right side up.

"Keep your hands to yourself monkey! I did not require nor ask for your aid."

That attitude of hers was definitely a bit off putting, but something about it seemed so familiar.

Hikari and Hibiki took this opportunity to back away slowly, trying hard not to attract #9's notice.

Naruto suddenly began to laugh as he realized why this woman seemed so familiar.

"And what do you find so funny?"

"With beautiful looks like yours I'm surprised I didn't notice it before."

Tsukiumi gasped her standoffishness giving away to being flustered, holding her hand to her chest as a warm flush ran through her at his words, overwhelming every other sensation. As she saw his smile and feel her body react, her breathing quickened, her body pulsed, and her heart beat. "It's you," she whispered.

Naruto's eyes widened at her statement. "Wait are you…" He couldn't get the words out as he saw her began to summon her power.

Tsukimi was in a haze of anger. Cursing the blond. Daming him for making her body react to him. "You filthy monkey! How dare you try to control me! I will never let you touch me. I am no one's slave!"

It all happened so fast she couldn't process it. One second she was summoning her power, the next they were on the roof and she was on her back.

How?

When?

What?

"Sekirei 09 Tsukimi." He spoke her name and number casually.

Tsukimi craned her head, looking at him in shock. How? How did he know about her?

"I know a good deal about your kind. The Sekirei. It should have never gotten this far and for its worth I'm sorry what Minaka has done to your kind, but no matter what you been through I can't let you involve innocent people and cause property damage in blind rage." Tsukimi's file had been rather telling as well as her statement. Control her? Make her a slave? Could the man that adjusted Akitsu also worked on Tsukimi? It was a possibility and considering how the woman reacted, her fear, he could theorize what Tsukimi saw Ashikabi as. Predators. Abusers. Someone that would chain her down and abuse her and he needed to assuage her of this fear. "I won't hurt you Tsukimi-san. I won't enslave you as you're led to be and I won't wing you until you're ready. I don't know what gave you an idea that all Ashikabi are monster, but I assure you there are decent people out there. That I will accept whatever choice you go with."

Tsukiumi shook her head angrily, her blonde tresses wafting over her ample chest for a moment. "You…I…I won't let you fool me. Anyone can say any words, but your words mean nothing to me. Just an attempt to get me to lower my guard. So you can control me. I will not allow it."

This Tsukimi was definitely passionate and it was going to take more than mere words to convince her.

"Because the only reason there are so many 'Ashikabi' is because they are descendants from the 'authority holders' who mated with Sekirei. A True Ashikabi would never hurt their destined partner. The bonds of love between them make them stronger; it is a bond of equals, but you're not one to take words at face value, huh? At the very least contemplate what I told you. Until then see you later." He said as he disappeared over side.

"Wait!" Tsukimi shouted to him, rushing over to the side of the building to spot the other blond only to see he had vanished. Just who was he? Was he even human?

Right now the Sekirei was quite confused. Still reeling from the sensations her body felt when she was complimented.

His words were also making her started to doubt everything she thought an Ashikabi was. Maybe. Maybe she should look into this. Especially that blond stranger.

* * *

Sitting in the park was a young woman with light brown hair and on her face was a blank, depressed expression. She had nothing but a doctor's coat on with dried blood. That night had been the first in days she had finally went outside after hiding away so she wouldn't be recaptured by MBI. Though, the true source of her depression was the crimson Sekirei mark adorning her forehead instead of her back which signifies her status as an unwingable individual.

All the young woman could think about was her situation. Who would let her stay with him or her? What Ashikabi wouldn't throw her away when she couldn't be winged?

Narrowing her eyes slightly in concentration, Akitsu began to think about what was said about her situation by the Adjustors who talked about it outside her room. From what she had overheard from their whispers, the initial reaction she would get from being near her Ashikabi was broken. The winging she had done to herself had essentially blocked the entire connection process for Akitsu in terms of an Ashikabi winging her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a voice called out to you. "You know, its not particular safe for you to be out here and alone."

Her glazed eyes passed over to the speaker. A man she didn't recognize. Finally, a single pair of syllables pushed between her lips.

...broken."

"And why do you feel that you're broken?"

"I don't have anywhere to go home to. I'm broken…can't be winged." she tucked her head into her legs, burying it there in the silence.

"Well, I have a place where we never turn down those in need." He reached down, placed two fingers beneath her chin, and pushed her gaze up to meet his. She stared at him for a long moment, her dark eyes reflecting his own. "I'll keep you fed, safe, and happy Akitsu."

For the first since he had seen her some semblance of emotion flickered in her eyes. "You…you're an Ashikabi."

"That's right. And I promise I'll keep you safe."

"You…want me?" She asked quietly, just the faint tinge of disbelieving hope in the words.

"Yes," he answered honestly. "I've been looking for you for quite some time." He said as he raised his hand up to her crest causing her to wince. He gently promised her he wouldn't help her. He ran a finger along the crest. "To be honest, I think those fools didn't know what they were fully talking about. Maybe, maybe you can't react, but who's to say you can't be winged? I have to say, more than once I performed the impossible. I don't believe in not being able to change one's fate. So how about it Akitsu-chan? Do you want to become my Sekirei?"

"Ah….yes." Akitsu there was no hesitation in her voice.

"Alright then, lets get you out of here."

She accepted the offered arm without hesitation and tried to stand, only for her legs to give out. The unknown time spent sitting on the uncomfortable bench had left her legs uncooperative.

Naruto wrapped his arm around her. "Well, looks like I'm going to have to carry you home." A tinge of pink spread across her cheeks at how warm he was and how nice it felt to be held like that.

A warmth began coursing through Akitus's chance. A reaction she thought impossible to her.

"Please, please, Ashikabi-sama. Give me wings." And with that she kissed him, the Crest upon her forehead vanished. Wings of ice-blue light burst forth from her back, a new Crest making its home at the nape of her neck.

"This is the ice of my pledge. Shatter the misfortunes of my Ashikabi!"

Happiness.

Pure happiness that Akitsu thought she would never get to experience was now gifted to her. She had an Ashikabi, And nothing will ever take her away from him.

With that she was scooped up in his arms. "Let's go home."


End file.
